starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sojourn
The brainchild of Daric Rydell, the Sojourn was an expedition that left Onderon in 17 ABY to study the galaxy's diverse Force sects. On a Consular-class vessel with the Charger c70 refit, eponymously named the Sojourn, the group - mostly Jedi, but also including representatives from the Patriots - set out in a rough clockwise spiral around the galactic hub. Dorin Shortly after the expedition began, Rydell disappeared, which left his associate Velok - then pretending to be a Jedi - in charge. The group spent three weeks on Dorin, sharing techniques and insights with the Baran Do. At this point, Sergeant Kalo-Kaa was the Patriot representative. He was replaced by Brembla Kol-Rekali just before the group left; as an older female, and Dathomiri-trained, she would give the group the greatest chance of success. Dathomir They next journeyed to Dathomir, where intelligence information let them slip past the Imperial presence in the system. Once they parked the Sojourn in a canyon and covered it with sensor-baffle netting, they journeyed to the Red Hills clan, who accepted them and agreed to train them after the clan mother had a long conversation with Brembla. After a few weeks, Velok went away to 'meditate' one night and kidnapped a Nightsister so he could learn the blood trail technique. Patriot Sergeant Fadin Kurn had joined the group by orbital drop to carry a secret message to Brembla about Velok's treachery; she would serve as the older woman's aide for the rest of the Dathomir expedition. The group remained on Dathomir for five weeks; when they departed, three young witches accompanied them. Yanibar On a brief refueling stop, Kol-Rekali and Kurn left the expedition and were replaced by Colonel Karak Ror. When the team arrived at the Sha Kalan, they found Jedi Knight Kali Skywalker, who had been there for a week laying the groundwork for their reception. The participants were required to pass tests; some interviews, some more physical. These tests were different for everyone. Some did not pass and were not permitted inside the Sha Kalan. Velok and the three witches did not have to be tested: the witches because they were definitely not Jedi; Velok because he had passed his own tests twenty-five years before. Half-way through the stay at the Sha Kalan, Mahana Sira joined them, followed by a young Jedi Knight and his Padawan. Although convincing the Zeison Sha to share their secrets proved difficult, things were going well until Ror was caught wearing a wire, secretly recording training sessions. The Jedi delegation was expelled, and decided to go to the Kathol Outback to attempt a visit with the Aing-Tii. Ror disappeared, returning to the Jade Empire; Skywalker resumed her pirate-hunting duties. Kalo-Kaa would later rejoin the group in the Outback. Kathol Outback By chance or destiny, the Sojourn stumbled upon a battle between slavers and the Aing-Tii; quick action on the side of the monks led to a curious opportunity by which many of the group were able to attempt a direct mental linkage with individual monks. The group was allowed access to certain parts of the Sanhedrim ship in question, and their request to learn the Aing-Tii's bizarre techniques was granted. Shortly thereafter, the Sanhedrim ship teleported itself and the Sojourn into the Kathol Rift, where the group began to experience hallucinations. Velok used the Dark Side to a high degree and made the hallucinations stop, at the cost of his cover story. He called a meeting and exposed his true affiliation. Although Aldar Melron scanned his mind and vouched for him, Velok was voted out of the expedition. He took the Sojourn's navicomputer-equipped salon pod and left. Standing up for Velok didn't make Melron or his Padawan popular with the rest of the group. For the most part, the only individuals who were still friendly with them were Kalo-Kaa, Rach Kol-Rekali and Benna Kol-Rekali. Due to the strange nature of Aing-Tii minds and techniques and the limited availablility of translation devices, many of the Jedi group were unable to learn the techniques properly; those that did, learned only one of the trademark Aing-Tii skills. Two, including Mira Keen, learned to transport small objects over short distances; four - Benna Kol-Rekali, Aldar Melron, Bannon and Mahana Sira - learned flow-walking; and four, including Kalo-Kaa, learned fighting-sight. Dieron After several weeks, the Aing-Tii left, and the expedition continued into the Unknown Regions, to a convention held primarily between three Force traditions; the Order of the Tak Lords, the Patriots, and the Temple of the Voice. After arriving on the moon Dieron in the Black Star Confederacy, the group was greeted by several representatives, including Rhiannon DeVij, leader of the Tak Council, and Fadin Kurn, representative of the Patriots. The convention, though held by those three organizations and hosted by the Tak in their temple, also included representatives from many other Force traditions, such as the Shapers of Kro Var, the Cor shamans, the Disciples of Twilight, the Lucent, the Gesaril carvers, and even the Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon. The convention was held over several weeks and includes lectures about history and culture, demonstrations of weapons and unarmed combat techniques, and demonstrations of Force powers. Threads The Sojourn